


The Bat Trap

by angelikitten



Series: Operation: Get Robin A (Bat)Man [9]
Category: DCU - Superdictionary
Genre: Community: fortycakes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-18
Updated: 2009-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more than one plan at work, and only one can work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bat Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Sid would be the 'bad man' from [The Cake Job](http://archiveofourown.org/works/49882). I had to give him a name, in the end.

Going to the fortune teller hand been a **great** idea. It had been a really good idea, especially as the fortune teller had told her the details of a plan that she hadn't even made yet.

It had saved her quite a bit of planning really.

The only **problem** now was Superman. Superman was the only thing that would stop her plan from working. Although she hadn't seen him in the crystal ball, she knew that it was **likely** that he would turn up. It was probable that Superman would turn up, because he and Batman had been meeting up regularly for a while. Their meeting were supposed to be **secret**. No-one was supposed to know about their meetings, but it obviously hadn't worked as nearly everyone in the city knew about them.

Finding out whether Superman would be there or not turned out to be **easier** than Catwoman thought. It turned out to be more easy than she thought.

She'd only been waiting outside Superman's place for 5 minutes when her friend Sid **arrived**. He turned up outside Superman's place, and he had several cakes with him. In fact, he had a **hundred** cakes. That's as many as ten tens!

"What are you doing **here**?" she asked. "What are you doing at this place? And what's with all the cakes?"

"I have to **deliver** these cakes to Superman." Sid replied. "I have to give them to him."

"That's **wonderful**!" Catwoman exclaimed. "That's really great! With that many cakes, Superman will too busy eating them to meet Batman. Then Batman will be **alone**. Batman will be on his own, and that will be a perfect time to attack him."

"**Why** do you want to attack him?" Sid asked. "For what reason do you want to do that?"

Catwoman shrugged. "Because I **enjoy** it. I like doing it."

~*~

El Dragón was **anxious**. He was worried, because he thought that something wasn't right.

After phoning Robin, he'd gone **straight** to the place where Superman was supposed to be meeting Batman. He went there by the most direct route that he could and in the quickest time that he could, without stopping or taking any detours. Because he didn't know the area well, he used a **map**. He used a diagrammatic representation of an area of the earth's surface in order to plan a route to his destination.

**Despite** using the map, he'd ended up at a warehouse. Even though he'd used the map, he'd ended up at a warehouse. He wasn't sure that this was the **right** place. He didn't think that it was the correct place, because it definitely wasn't the kind of place that most people would choose to have hot mansex in. It was pretty much **derelict**. It was abandoned, filthy and falling apart. When he **entered**, he couldn't get the lights to work. When he went inside, he couldn't get the lights to work, even when he used his powers. He **hoped** that this was because the warehouse was so run down. He really wanted it to be because of the state of the warehouse, and not because his powers had stopped working.

He heard the **Batmobile** pull up outside. He heard Batman's highly modified jet black car pull up outside. El Dragón decided that it would be a good idea to **hide**. He decided that it would be a good idea if Batman didn't see him, at least until Robin arrived. He decided to climb onto the top of a large **crate**. He decided to climb onto the top of a really large box that is used for storing and transporting goods, so that he would be high enough to see everything that was going on in the warehouse. He got on top of the crate just as Batman **strode** in. He got on top of the crate just as Batman walked into the warehouse with purpose.

And then they waited.

Because it was so quiet, El Dragón started to **doze**. He started to fall asleep. And then **several** things happened at once. Many things happened at once.

A **whip** cracked. A loud noise was made by someone using a thin piece of leather attached to a stiff handle. It was Catwoman. The loud noise she made with her whip made El Dragón **jump**. It startled him, and made him move involuntarily. But then he lost his balance, which caused him to **fall**. He dropped from the crate without meaning to. Realizing that he would get hurt if he hit the ground, he **grabbed** a piece of rope that was hanging from a pulley in the ceiling. He took hold of the piece of rope, hoping that it would stop him from falling.

While El Dragón was falling, Catwoman **wound** her whip around Batman. She made her whip wrap around Batman very tightly, so that he couldn't move. Just like in the crystal ball.

A split second later, a **window** near the ceiling broke. A piece of glass that lets light into a room broke. This was because Robin had **smashed** through it on his motorcycle. He had broken through it on his motorcycle.

The force of Robin's motorcycle coming through the window made the rope that El Dragón was holding onto **swing** a little. It made the rope move back and forth. El Dragón was so **surprised** that he let go of the rope. He was so shocked that he let go of the rope. Nonetheless, he wasn't as **surprised** as Catwoman was when she realised that El Dragón was sailing through the air right towards her.

~*~

When El Dragón woke up, there was no **sign** of Batman or Robin. There was nothing that indicated that either Batman or Robin were still there, except Robin's motorbike, which didn't count because it had a lot of dents in it. When he looked out of a nearby window, he could see that the Batmobile had **disappeared**. It had gone. The only signs that anyone had been there were Robin's motorbike, a smashed window, and a very angry Catwoman who had been tied up with her own whip.

El Dragón **sighed**. He let out a breath of air in a sad manner. He thought that he **should** tidy up. He thought that he ought to tidy up, because Batman and Robin weren't going to be doing it any time soon, not with all the hot mansex that they were probably having at that moment.

And that's terrible.


End file.
